Behind the Scenes
Behind the Scenes is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Which features the debut of Tyzonn's personal Megazord: Flash Point Megazord. Synopsis The Power Rangers are invited by Jessica Jeffries to be on her talk show Good Morning San Angeles. When the Rangers are presented with medals from the mayor, Tyzonn becomes sick. Meanwhile, the Fearcats try to retrieve a legendary cannon. Plot Inside the ice cave, Norg is pleading with Flurious to be the one to drive his robot. Norg: Come on King Flurious! Please! Oh! Oh! Pretty please with blubber on top?! Flurious: No!!! Flurious refuses to let Norg anywhere near his robot. Flurious intends to find the Canon of Ki Amuk. Kamdor enters the ice cave. There are a couple of Chillers standing close by the entrance and Kamdor blasts them into snow flakes. Flurious comments that Kamdor has made quite an entrance. Kamdor wants to form an alliance with Flurious once he has the Canon of Ki Amuk. Flurious is skeptical, didn't Miratrix work on her own? Kamdor tells Flurious Miratrix does what she is told. Flurious agrees with the alliance, although privately wonders what Kamdor is up to. Inside the Hartford mansion, Mr. Hartford is working in his office as Tyzonn tries to get him to tell him about his Megazord. Mr. Hartford won't tell Tyzonn anything. Spencer walks in and Tyzonn tries to get Spencer to talk. Spencer asks Tyzonn why he thinks it only one Megazord. Tyzonn is stunned. Spencer tells Tyzonn he needs to go as Mr. Hartford has a guest. A lady guest. The woman enters and it is Jessica Jeffries, a friend from collage. Jessica is impressed with all that Mr. Hartford has accomplished. Jessica's dreams of becoming a field reporter did not work out. But Jessica is the host of Good Morning San Angeles. Jessica would like to have the Power Rangers guest on her show. Mr. Hartford is not sure, they are really busy right now, but he relents. Jessica leaves as Mr. Hartford ponders the thought of Power Rangers being on TV. The following day, the teens are on the set of Good Morning San Angeles. Jessica tells them they will be great. Dax is very excited to be on TV. The taping begins and Jessica enters each member of the team to the audience. When it comes to Dax's turn, Dax freezes and Tyzonn has to tell who Dax is. The segment goes well, except for Dax who keeps messing up. It's time for a break and Jessica walks away for a moment. Dax is upset that he has screw up so badly. Ronny tells him he looks cute when he screws up badly. Proudly watching the show inside the mansion are Spencer and Mr. Hartford. Jessica is in her dressing room when there is a knock on the door. A young woman enters and tells Jessica she is the mayor's assistant. The mayor has heard the Power Rangers were going to be on her show and wanted to give the Rangers commemorative medals. Jessica is thrilled to present the medals on behalf of the mayor. Jessica walks out with the medals. Once Jessica is gone, the young woman removes her wig, she is really Miratrix. Good Morning San Angeles ends his program. The teens are thrilled with their medals and Jessica tells them how much she admires them for all they have done. As the teens start to leave, Tyzonn almost collapses. His friends catch him and Tyzonn tells them it must be the hot lights. The teens leave the studio. Jessica is concern about Tyzonn. Elsewhere Miratrix reports to Kamdor that the bubble headed reporter fell for her lies. Kamdor tells Miratrix that he put a special alloy in the metal, that wrecks havoc on mercury. Tyzonn won't know what hit him. Miratrix and Kamdor laugh. At Flurious' operation base, Flurious is standing with Norg gazing at his giant robot. Norg still wants to drive the robot and threatens to hold his breath if he doesn't get to. Flurious doesn't care. Flurious is surprised when the robot starts up on it's end. Flurious then becomes very angry as the Fearcats leave with his robot. The teens enter the control center, where Mr. Hartford has exciting news for them. There is strong jewel readings in Indonesia. The teens morphed, except for Tyzonn, who almost collapses once more. Tyzonn tells the Rangers to go, he is fine. Mr. Hartford helps the weaken Tyzonn as the Rangers leave. The five Rangers arrive in Indonesia in their Drive Max zords. they quickly arrive at the base of the mountain with the strong jewel readings. There is commotion on the mountain and the Rangers realize someone else is also after whatever it is in the mountain. The Ranges are blasted off their feet. Mig appears in front of the Rangers. The Rangers battle Mig, while Benglo, inside the robot, smashes his way inside the mountain. In his ice cave, Flurious is watching the screen with Norg. Flurious is very upset as he realizes the Fearcats will soon have the Canon of Ki Amuk. Inside the mountain, Benglo blasts a few rocks and uncovers the Canon of Ki Amuk. Benglo immediately sends the canon up to the surface. The Fearcats are in their giant robot. The Rangers quickly form their Megazord and the battle continues. It is a difficult battle for the Rangers as the Fearcats use the cannon against them. Eventually the Megazord falls apart. Red Ranger tries to continue the battle by using his Drive Max zords against the Fearcats, but he is quickly defeated. The Drive Max zords are out of commission. Jessica and her camera man, Gary, are leaving to do a feature on a dog show. They entered their vehicle and hear about the attack on the city. Jessica decides not to do the dog show and instead they head into the city where the attack is taking place. Jessica goes out into the field and Gary films the devastating attack on the city. So far, the Rangers have been unable to stop the giant robot. Jessica has a hunch on what is going on. Jessica and Gary leave. Jessica enters the Hartford mansion. Spencer and Andrew try to stop Jessica from seeing Tyzonn. Tyzonn keeps fluctuating from human form to mercury form. Jessica insists on seeing him. When she does, she is not really surprised. Jessica tells Andrew and Spencer that she placed on a call to the mayor and he never sent any medals. Jessica reaches down to Tyzonn and removes the medal. Tyzonn is immediately better and asks if he is still on television. In the city, the five teens refuse to give up. Ronny contacts Spencer and the rest of the Drive Max zords and the Sonic Streaker are sent out. The five teens morphed and entered the various zords and Sonic Streaker. The battle continues. Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Black Ranger are the first to be knocked out of battle and demorphed. Rose, Dax, and Will watched the battle anxiously as Yellow Ranger and Red Ranger continue to battle. Eventually Yellow Ranger and Red Ranger are also knocked out and demorphed. The five teens did not know what to do next. On the horizon they see three vehicles approaching and soon realized Mercury Ranger is back. Mercury Ranger, inside the Fire Rescue zord, battles the Fearcats in their giant robot. Mercury Ranger also uses the Rescue Runners 1 & 2 against the giant robot. Soon Mercury Ranger forms the FlashPoint Megazord and continues the battle. Mercury Ranger destroy the giant robot. The Fearcats survive and get away. During the battle, the Canon of Ki Amuk was knocked out of the robot's arms. Mercury Ranger jumps out of his Megazord, demorphs and gets the canon. His friends surround him and they are all happy to have another piece of the puzzle. Inside the ice cave, Kamdor is angry at Flurious for losing the Canon of Ki Amuk to the Rangers. Flurious points out that Kamdor hardly put the Rangers out of commission. Kamdor and Flurious battle. They stop when the Fearcats entered the ice cave. Flurious can't believe they would be here after they betray him. The Fearcats tells him they take orders from no one. All four villains battled each other. Norg slides down and sees the battle. Norg decides now is a good time to visit his cousin. Inside the mansion, Spencer is dusting as the teens entered with their medals given directly by the mayor. Andrew has the Canon of Ki Amuk and reminds them they have plenty of work ahead of them. The television is on and Rose notices Jessica's show is on. The teens, Andrew, and Spencer watch as Jessica announces this will be her final show. Jessica will be field reporter now. Jessica thanks Andrew and the Rangers for the inspiration they give others to go after their dreams. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Dwayne Cameron as Tyzonn (Mercury Overdrive Ranger) *Rod Lousich as Andrew Hartford *David Weatherley as Spencer And Benglo (voice) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious *Kelson Henderson As Norg (voice) And Mig (voice) *Adam Gardiner as Kamdor (voice) *Ria Vandervis as Miratrix *Natalie Bolott as Jessica Jeffries *Brad Hills as Cameraman Errors *Flurious claimed he had intended to pilot his robot alone, yet had built two seats and two sets of controls. Notes * Dwayne Cameron (Tyzonn) has been added to the opening credits, while Miratrix's cast shot is updated to show her shorter hairstyle. * When Kamdor calls Flurious Ice Man, it shares the same name of a superhero from Marvel Comics X-Men. * A similar plot to this episode was used in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episode, "Lights, Camera, Action". See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Operation Overdrive episodes